M-22 Assault Rifle
The M-22 Assault Rifle is a weapon that appears in System Shock 2. It is the most powerful Standard Weapon in the game. Requirements The Assault Rifle requires Standard Weapons level 6 and Strength level 2 to use. No research is required. Ammunition Types Damage Table Firing Modes *'NORM' (Primary mode) - It fires a single shot when the trigger is pulled. *'AUTO' (Secondary mode) - It fires bullets continuously until the player stops pulling the trigger or the magazine runs out of ammunition. Modifications *'Upgrade 1' - Reduces reload time by 2/3 and increases damage by 10%. *'Upgrade 2' - Increases clip size from 36 to 72 and increases damage to a total of 25%. Locations The first M-22 the player can find is located in Sector A of the Hydroponics Deck. After that, it's found in the armory on the Operations Deck. Through sequence-breaking, the player can access the armory in the MedSci Deck to receive an Assault Rifle early, although it's unlikely he would be able to wield it so early. Strategies *When using the right type of ammunition, this weapon can pin any enemy down within 5 shots, including Rumblers. *Although not as deadly single shot-wise as the Grenade Launcher, the Assault Rifle uses the most common types of ammunition in the game, making it one of the most practical ranged weapons. *Since the Assault Rifle uses the same ammo as the Pistol and is a far better weapon, you might as well drop the Pistol once you are able to use it. *It is the most durable Standard Weapon in the game. *AUTO mode of this weapon drains ammo at an incredibly rapid rate. You should use it preferably when surrounded by multiple opponents, a situation which rarely occurs in the game. It could be also used to defeat a particularly difficult opponent. Bugs/Glitches *The Assault Rifle located in the armory on the MedSci Deck is unbreakable and has reduced kickback. It will still decay, but never jam regardless of its condition.http://www.ttlg.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=9964 **Partially fixed as of version 2.46. The aforementioned Assault Rifle still has zero kickback in Normal setting and greatly reduced kickback in Auto, but will eventually jam if used when degraded enough. ***This can be reverted by editing the appriopriate .mis.dml file (in this case, medsci2.mis.dml) located in the main System Shock 2 folder. Lines that are responsible for gun breakability are found after a relevant comment (look for word "break" to find it) and need to be either deleted/cut out or preceded by "// " without the quotes, making them only a comment instead of a working command. ***Alternatively (preferably after getting this very weapon, since there's also an unbreakable EMP Rifle nearby) one can create a file named user.cfg in the main game folder containing only "gun_degrade_rate 0" (without the quotation marks) and re-run the game. The gun will now be unbreakable and also stay at its current condition (6 when found). Alas, '''all '''guns in the game will behave the same way. Use that with care. Trivia *Its name during the production phase was M19 Assault Rifle. See Also *MARK III Assault Rifle References ---- ru:Штурмовая винтовка M-22 Category:Standard Weapons Category:System Shock 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons